


Please Don't Leave.

by SnailAvee



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dream SMP Spoilers, How Do I Tag, I wrote this to fuck around, It's literally just all angst, Mention of Technoblade - Freeform, Mention of TommyInnit - Freeform, Mention of Tubbo - Freeform, Mentions of Blood, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, doomsday dream smp, i just felt like writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailAvee/pseuds/SnailAvee
Summary: Remember when L'manburg went boom? Yeah I do too, haha!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Please Don't Leave.

**Author's Note:**

> READ!!  
> This is literally the first "story" I've properly written. I never really seriously written before so I'm kind of new to this.  
> I just did this to funsies and to write something, because I was bored!!
> 
> MENTIONS OF:  
> Blood  
> Death  
> Character Death
> 
> So be careful!! Don't read if you're triggered by those!

“Why are you crying?”   
  
Phil's body is shaking. His hands are covered with blood. His clothes are soaked. Tears clouding his eyes. His vision is foggy, he can’t see anything in his view. Gripping the diamond swords handle. He can’t think. All he feels is regret.  
  
“Is it because you’re disappointed in me?” Wilbur asks, staring at his fathers blood covered hands.  
  
Phil doesn’t know how to respond to him. He just exhales and leans back. Head resting on the wall behind him. His wings drooped down in a sad manner. He doesn’t know what to do. He’s so confused. Why, WHY did he do that? There were so many different options he could have chosen. So many different outcomes that could have possibly happened. “I don’t understand why you’re crying. Nothing bad happened..” Wilbur said with a monotone voice. Phil lifted his head, eyes wide opened. Filled with shock, regret. He opened his mouth. Trying to say something, but it can’t seem to come out. He’s speechless.   
  
Why would Wilbur say that to him? Wilbur stared at his father. Awaiting for a response, yet, he got nothing. Wilbur sighed, laying his head back on the rubble that was below him from the explosion.  
“L’manburg was going down someday, somehow. By someone. Something. And, I was someone. Me blowing it up was somehow.” Wilbur stated, opening his eyes looking at the ceiling. “If L’manburg was going down, I would go down with it.” Wilbur sighed out, his eyes drifting down the ceiling. Looking at the cracks and burns, the writing on the walls. Making every detail of it, till he made eye contact with Phil.   
  
Phil burst out in tears, hearing what his son said. Regret flowing through his veins. His mind being clouded with his thoughts. The loud screams of the people below the election stand snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
Phil stood up quickly, his wings raising in a defense. He walked over looking down at the people below him. Tommy, Tubbo, and many unknown people he didn’t know the names of. Running, fighting, screaming. They were fighting Withers. Two roamed free in the skies, like a beautiful pack of birds. Shooting skulls everywhere, creating chaos. Phil's eyes scattered around the battlefield, looking at everyone's movement. He couldn’t see well due to the smoke and fire, the tears clouding his eyes but, there he is. He spotted Techno. Techno wasn’t helping everyone. He was killing. Why was he killing? Why wasn’t he helping everyone around him?   
  
“Phil.” Wilbur coughed out. Phil turned around tears flowing down his face gracefully. Wilbur was standing, leaning against a wall. Sword in hand, handle bloodied, hand over his stab wound. Large amounts of blood have stopped pouring out, being pressured by the bloody and calloused hand, stopping it from seeping out. “You made the correct choice.”   
“No I didn’t, Wilbur.” Phil whispered, voice cracking.   
“Yes it was. I wanted this, everyone else probably wanted this. I’m fucked up. I blew up my own nation because everyone kept BETRAYING ME, PHIL! I wanted this. It was my decision.” Wilbur hissed out Phil exhaled, closing his eyes. His wings are drooping with sadness. Wilbur stood there. Staring at him. Sadness clouding his eyes.   
  
“Phil, don’t be sad.” Wilbur chuckled out. “I was going to go someday.”   
  
Phil fell to his knees. Tears bursting out. Screaming, sobbing. He couldn’t handle it. Why would Wilbur think this. Why would he feel this way? Wilbur sighed, limping over, sitting down with his father.   
  
“Phil.” Wilbur sighed. Phil looked up. Eyes red from all the crying he’s done. Phil pulled Wilbur into a hug. Feeling the blood pour onto his cloak. Phil wrapped his wings around Wilbur, pulling him in close.   
“I’m so sorry..” Phil choked out. Wilbur chuckled, laying the sword down. Groaning in pain from all the pressure. Pulling his hands away and returning the hug back to Phil. He felt tears run down his cheeks. Wilbur smiled. Thought back on all the good memories he and his father had. Good memories. Bad memories. Decent memories. He took Phil's hat off. Putting it to the side, clutching it in his hands. Resting his head on Phil’s head. Tears running down his face at rapid speeds. Phil felt the wetness from them on his hair and clutched his son harder. Wilbur chuckled.   
“It’s okay.” Wilbur exhaled. Pushing his face into his fathers hair. Fingers going limp. Slowly losing control of his body. Slipping into the Unknown. “I love you, dad.”  
 **  
He's gone.**


End file.
